1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscopic incision system combined with an overtube, an endoscopic-use cap, or the like, that covers an endoscope and the insertion section of the endoscope.
2. Background Art
Conventionally known instruments for incising, for example, a living tissue for use with endoscopes normally accommodates a wire forming a knife section in a flexible sheath or disposes the wire along the outer periphery of the circumferential wall of the flexible sheath, and an operator expands a part of the wire outwardly relative to the flexible sheath when the living tissue is actually incised. The living tissue in this state is incised by compressing the expanded part of the wire to a predetermined site of the living tissue which is supposed to be incised while applying a high-frequency electric current to the wire (See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. H8-509894 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-73582).